Medical devices such as insulin pumps and heart-regulation devices are commonly used by patients who may be unable to independently monitor, react to and/or operate such devices (e.g. patients who are infirm, elderly or children). In situations such as this, the patients must depend on caregivers to oversee their treatment using such devices. For example, a young child who has been diagnosed with “type I” diabetes may receive treatment using an insulin pump for real-time supply of insulin to regulate the child's blood glucose levels. The child's parents and/or caregivers monitor glucose levels, make decisions on how much insulin is required, and then control the pump to deliver the required flow of insulin. It will be appreciated that the patient is therefore highly dependent on caregivers to provide life-critical care.
In an effort to provide some measure of flexibility and mobility to caregivers, systems are known for providing remote monitoring of a patient by a caregiver. For example, United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0119705 discloses a connector that may be attached to a consumer electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, etc., to allow communication between the consumer electronic device and a medical device, such as an infusion device, implantable pump, glucose meter, etc.